Special People Don't Share
by tortuga23
Summary: An evil mutant has discovered the power to suck powers from another. He's given it to his son to test before he lets all his benefactors wreck havock with it. But the power has side effects, and when Will "shares" Arelai's power, they are powerfully con


This is a semi-take off. I just saw the movie an hour ago, didn't know much about X-Men before then, but now I really like this cool mutant idea. I'll just have to see if I'm going to tie it in, but I probably won't.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Arelai always was a special person. But more special than she thought. She was a mutant.  
  
Her parents didn't know. In fact, no one knew. No one except the other mutants. And there weren't many of them.  
  
But she was a special person. And this is her story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
The airport was crowded. People were dashing about, trying to catch their flights and keep up with their families. A young girl sat on a bench- in the middle of it all. She watched, waiting for the right person to walk by.  
  
A happy couple walked past her, and the man's expensive cologne, as well as the woman's freshly laundered scent, lingered. She cast her eyes away wistfully, knowing that it'd never be possibly for her to be in love that way. She was a mutant, and people didn't -couldn't- love mutants. Even her parents couldn't love her, if they knew. She was sure of it. They hated anything out of the ordinary.  
  
A mother and walked briskly by, trailing her husband and three kids. Arelai denied herself a smile. She couldn't enjoy a family, either. Because she was different. Because she was special.  
  
She rose from the small bench, heading over to the woman's bathroom where she thought she'd have a better chance.   
  
* * *  
  
His head erupted in an immense headache, and he crumpled to the ground, images spilling into his head. An airport, people, lots of people - and there - somewhere in there, was a mutant. One and the same, he could feel it. She was there.  
  
* * *  
  
She swung open the door, immediately being washed with sounds of toilets flushing, makeup being applied, and the washing of hands. She closed her eyes and let her senses guide her through the room. She bumped into a woman, who dropped her purse and folder.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, dear! Didn't mean to bump into you, I feel so clumsy…"  
  
The woman had dark brown hair, streaked with gray. Her face was smiling, but dotted with freckles, sunspots, and wrinkles. Her cheery composure brightened Arelai's bleak demeanor immediately.  
  
"All you alright?" The woman looked at Arelai strangely.  
  
Arelai was thrown off her train of thought.  
  
"Oh, oh yes! I'm sorry, here, here's your purse…"  
  
"Thank you, dear… Are you alone? You look barely old enough to be twelve!"  
  
"I'm fourteen."  
  
"Oh, sorry, love. Sorry I bumped into you, you can never tell at this age! But I've got a flight to catch, so be careful you!"  
  
Arelai only smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
The fire crackled in the fireplace. A man paced back and forth in front of it, wringing his hands behind his back. The only light came from the fireplace and from a dim desk lamp set in a dreary corner on the man's desk. A young man, aged fifteen at most, sat in a chair in front of the fire, watching the man pace back and forth in front of him. To keep himself occupied, he levitated a stack of books piled on the table next to him. The man began to speak.  
  
"I've made a new advancement in my research."  
  
The boy sneered and let the books fall with a thud onto the table again. The man shuddered and turned to face the boy, who still had a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
"So what? What's it got to do with me?"  
  
The man was silent and the boy smirked.  
  
"I thought so. It's got nothing to do with me, right? You just want to use me as research, as an experiment. Well, let me tell you. It's not going to happen."  
  
The man retreated into the fire and muttered to himself. The boy sat up in his chair, straining to hear the words more clearly. But the man ceased his speaking and fell silent again.  
  
"You shall help me."  
  
"I shall not."  
  
"Will, I need you to do this for me."  
  
The man walked slowly towards the chair. Will sat back into the chair, not wanting to look into his father's pleading face.  
  
"I need you for this, Will… Come through for me, hmm? Just this once, please. You will be rewarded."  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"You can choose your own reward. But you'll gain more than that, I promise."  
  
Will sighed.  
  
"Will… I know I've been a terrible father to you, but you have to understand…"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Marie Hulvarett Whittacker walked briskly up to the ticket line. She was in a hurry. A man looked over her ticket and let her proceed.  
  
"Have a good flight, Ma'am."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
She quickened her pace as she heard another Marie Hulvarett Whittacker step into the ticket line.  
  
"But, Sir! I NEED to be on this flight! How can you say I've already been here?!"  
  
"Security!"  
  
Arelai ignored the woman's shrieks and angered yells as she boarded the plane. She was special, after all. 


End file.
